The Music Table
by BoredAsYou
Summary: Everybody called him Freak Boy, since he always wore a mask and never talked to anybody not even the teachers, but when Ally Dawson comes into his life, he started to become closer to her and so did she, then they both went to the movies together after the movies, Freak Boy started to create feelings for her. Will he tell her? Or will it become a natural disaster? Give it a shot


**Hey Ally and Austin fans! This story was inspired by ' The Summer Table' from my community and I made it into a Auslly story ! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V  
**

I sighed as I stared at the back of Freak Boy's head. His name is Freak Boy cause he where's a mask and doesn't talk to anybody even the teachers! Everyone calls him that and the teachers and nobody hangs out with him during lunch or even be partners with him! And even some idiots brought masks in one day and they made fun of Freak Boy and they got told off, then they asked 'why does Freak Boy where one?' the teachers froze. Everybody thinks that he brought in a note to excuse himself, but we never heard his side of the story, nobody has seen him eat, nobody has seen him do anything he just looks and gets one with it, for some reason I envy him. Then the bell snapped me out of my thoughts and then I headed to the cafeteria with my friends.

" Hey, Trish, Emily, Amy and Brooke!" I said happily while I seated myself and ate, then I turned around to look at Freak Boy he was all alone head down and in the inside he looks sad and pained, well that's what I think.

" Hey guys, I'm going to sit next to Freak Boy cause he looks kinda lonely" I said, then Amy and Brooke looked at me weirdly, while Emily and Trish nodded

" I approve, cause I think Freak Boy should have at least one friend right Trish?" Emily said and Trish nodded

" And besides! Who cares what other people think!" Trish said I smiled, then I got up and walked away

" No! You cannot become a freak like him! Let him be alone! Stay with us" Amy said, but I ignored her, Trish was right, who cares what other people think, then I seated myself opposite him, he lifted his head up.

" Hi! My name is Allyson Marie Dawson! But you can call me Ally if you want!" I said smiling at him, I don't care if he doesn't respond as long as he is happy I'm happy!

" Would you like my pancake?" I asked him, giving him a plate with pancakes with syrup and butter, he took it without hesitation and ate it, I giggled " You must really love pancakes!"

Even though he had that mask in front of his face i could tell he was smiling softly

* * *

" So you love Music?" I asked him the next day, he nodded " I love Music, have you ever sang in public before, I mean home?" I asked him again

He responded.

He actually _responded. _

For the past seven years I have never heard of him respond since I was in his class since grade three. But I felt my heart pick up in excitement

" Maybe we could go to the abandon Music room to practice making music and you trying it out!" I suggested, then I remembered I had mini pancakes in my bag, I opened my bag grabbed the them and gave it to him, then he lifted his mask a little bit then he put it back perfectly, I huffed I didn't see his face or hair color, it was those kind of masks with the silk behind it.

" Anyway do you want to go there after school, since today is homework club and I attend that but I could tell my teacher I had something important to do!" Ally said, he nodded.

After that I, the bell rang signaling the end of school he followed me to where homework club was then I told the teacher, and she nodded in approval, then we both headed towards the abandon Music room.

" Austin. Austin Moon" he said I was shocked, he spoke! Again!

" Is that your name?" I asked him politely, he nodded, I smiled, after this I showed him some of the lyrics I made up in my songbook, I explained to him if he wants do this tomorrow and he said yes!

" So what's your phone number?" I asked, then he wrote his phone number down on a piece of paper and I did the same, and we exchanged, I smiled.

"Um, Ally... Do you want to go to the movies with me?" he asked, I could feel him heat up under his mask, I smiled

" Of course! Tomorrow at 6p.m we'll meet at Palace 18, okay?" I said he nodded, then I stood up and stretched " We should get going"

He nodded and we both left the room, going to our homes.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V **

As I got home or as I got home to my mansion, my siblings started to huddle me up.

" Austin you never come home this late! Where were you?" my older sister, Rydel asked me in curiosity

" Maybe he was in buying stuff" Riker suggested, I shook my head, and passed them

" Then what were you doing?!" Rydel asked shouting as I was going up the stairs, I heard her sigh.

" Aus, for once in a while can't you let the past go? And talk to your siblings and family for once?" Rydel said, I stopped at my door, looking down at the floor, then I opened it and went in, I laid myself on my bed looking at the ceiling, I had so many thoughts in my head, well all these thoughts were only about the brown-haired girl.

You guessed it, Ally Dawson. She helped me get out of the darkness I was in, she was there for me when I couldn't stand, she was my everything! After my thoughts, I got off my bed and went into my bathroom, yes I had a bathroom in my room. I looked at myself at the mirror with my mask on, then I took it off, I looked at me again, I wondered why I don't take my mask off, I smiled lightly, remembering back in fifth grade, when I had my mask off and Ally kissed me on the cheek, it was such a memorizing moment in life. Then I got dressed meaning taking off my shirt and pants leaving my boxers on.

Then I went towards my bed, then my phone started to light up making the room a little bit lighter since I still had my lights off, I sat on my bed and saw who it was, it was Ally!

_Ally _

**Austin **_  
_

_Hey! U still awake? _

**Yup, so what u wanna talk about? **

_Well I was thinking if we could play the Truth game, do u wanna?  
_

**Sure got nothing to do anyway's **

_I start! I'll ask you three questions, How many siblings do you have and their names, what is your most happiest time of year and why do u wear a mask?__  
_

**I have four siblings Ryland, Riker, Rocky and Rydel, Christmas! ... **

_Oh... Sorry... I didn't know it would be that depressing... Anyway's let's skip that question! Your turn!  
_

**Okay, Do you have any siblings, what's your favorite subject? yeah that's about it **

_Nope, music! Anyway need to sleep now, see ya 2morrow! _

**See ya **

After the chat I laid down on my queen sized bed, thinking what should I do tomorrow, maybe, just maybe... Then I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V **

It was a nice winter's day today, it was snowing! I love snow, and I love love! Awkward huh? Anyway I'm currently on my way to school when I saw an unfamiliar blonde, he saw me and he came up to me, smiling, I was ready to turn him down if he was asking for a date.

" Sorry, I already have a date" I said to him kindly, he chuckled

" Is that what you think of me Ally?" he said, leaning towards my face. No... ait couldn't be!

" A-Austin?" I stuttered, I look at him carefully, he had messy blonde hair, brown eyes and a devious smirk " Wow, I mean - wow"

" Hey you ready to go inside?" he asked me, I nodded, he actually showed his face! He really looks cute and handsome in person. Wait, Cute!? Handsome?! Am I falling for him? Maybe I am...

" -lly, Ally, ALLY!" Austin shouted, then I finally came out of my deep thought

" Sorry kinda spacing out" I said fidgeting with my jacket, as we went down the hallways, we were hearing girls whispering to each other, and boys wolf whistling.

" So you dropped the loser, for this hottie? Nice choice" Brooke said smirking, then me and Austin looked at each other.

" Actually he is that 'loser' " I said making quotation marks with my fingers on loser, we both smiled, while Brooke stood there in utter shock and confusion, as we walked away, then we saw Trish and Emily coming our way.

" So, Ally are you dating him?" Emily asked curiously, while I was blushing furiously, then I came to my senses

" Well, were going to hang out in the movies tonight, does that count as a date?" Austin asked, Emily and Trish were in shocked

" Wow, never heard you talk before! Ally must have a big effect on you" Trish said, I saw Austin smile softly, then he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

" Well we better get going before Mrs Mason kills us!" I said grabbing Austin's hand and dragging him off to the music room

* * *

*** After school, at Ally's house, 5:15 * **

" Gahhh!" Ally shouted from her walk-in-closet, she was trying to find something nice to wear to the movies with Austin, she got up and laid on her bed, sighing then she put my hands on my face, then her mother came in.

" Ally honey, what's wrong?" she asked, curiously

" I can't find something to wear to the movies, with my friend," Ally said a bit depressed " but, I've already packed the things I would bring" , then her mother had a great idea

" When do you have to go?" her mother asked, she put the number of fingers of the time she has to arrive there, her mother nodded, then she grabbed her wrist, running out of her door, out of the house locking the door, going to her car, and driving off.

" Mum where are we going?" Ally asked, worried at the look of her mother's eyes

" We're going shopping!" she said, driving off to the city, they went to several clothes shop, but nothing suited Ally's taste till Ally saw something, that would look so cute on her, it was a polka dot top that hanged off shoulder and it said ' Don't trust this smile' and for the bottom, was a punk casual gothic lolita bias frills cute skirt that was black and red, for the shoes it was knee hi top punk rock canvas boots black and the laces red, and black and white stockings, her mother saw her staring at it and asked the cashier if they had something like that, and they just gave it to them like that, lucky they had a sale, then Ally asked if she could go change into them in the dressing room, and she went to go get changed, then they left, her mum dropped her off in Palace 18, and there she saw Austin, drinking a slushie, and looking at the shows that were showing

" Austin!" Ally said tapping his shoulder, then the blonde turned around drinking a slushie then stopped at utter shock and disbelief to meet a beautiful girl standing right in front of him

**Austin's P.O.V **

" Austin!" a familiar voice said and tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around still drinking my slushie then I stopped in utter shock and disbelief to meet a beautiful Ally Dawson in front of my eyes.

She wore a polka dot top that hanged off shoulder and it said ' Don't trust this smile' and for the bottom, was a punk casual gothic lolita bias frills cute skirt that was black and red, for the shoes it was knee hi top punk rock canvas boots black and the laces were red, and black and white stockings.

" Wow" I said " You look - wow"

She giggled, so cute! " Thanks! So what movie are we watching?" she asked

" Pitch Perfect" I said, then I grabbed hold of her hand and made my way to the ticket booth, and asked for two tickets to ' Pitch Perfect' and then we headed in.

*** An hour and 52 minutes later * **

We both came out, talking about the funny parts about Pitch Perfect, which made us both laugh.

" We should get going it looks like it's starting to rain!" I said looking up, then it started pouring, we both ran under the shelter of Palace 18.

" Hey Austin is it okay if I stay for your house for the night? Since you know some people say you live near this area" Ally asked

" Sure, but we have to run no matter how much we get wet" I said, grabbing hold of her hand, and running down the streets, we had to keep running for ten minutes, till we arrived in front of my big mansion, I ran in the gates, then we came to our front door, then I took out my keys and unlocked the door and me and Ally went inside went inside.

" Home!" I yelled, then I went to the living room were my siblings were.

" What's up!" Riker said leaning back on his shoulder looking at me from the couch " Still can't believe your talking anyway, bring anything home with you? "

" Yeah, my friend Ally" I said, turning around to find she wasn't there, I was shocked, where could she be.

" So that's who you went to the movies with" Rydel said " Where is she I want to meet her"

Then we heard an electric guitar play, we all looked at each other, then we all jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to our music room.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed until next time!  
**


End file.
